vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Principality of Gallia
About The Principality of Gallia, also known as Gallian Militia, was founded on April 4th, 2018 by Wolfgrom and WOWOWpenguins, and has around 150 members. It is a closely knit group of friends who are known in VRchat by their Valkyria Chronicles uniforms, on which the group is based. Squads and Chain of command All members are put under a differing squad, depending on their best performance on the initiation exam. Allegiance to which squad can be identified by the patch on every member's left shoulder. All squads are put underneath a regiment, which is overlooked by a captain. All regiments are ultimately governed by Col. Welkin Gunther and Col. Moon. Regiments 2nd Regiment Squad 1, 5 and 7 and 9 are part of this Regiment, commanded by Cpt. Potter. 4th Regiment The penal squads, 420 and 422, make up this Regiment, under Cpt. Inglebard's command. 8th Regiment The Centurion Crew and Squad E belong to this Regiment, governed by Cpt. Sapphsy. Squads Squad 7 The Elite infantry regiment, peerless in general warfare and almost completely unstoppable on the battlefield. The legacy of Gallia lies within them, all members serving proudly under command of Lt. Halo Chief. Squad 1 They fight in the front lines with unparalleled might and and unwavering grit pushing the boundaries of the possible straight through the enemies defense line with their expertise in guerrilla warfare and extensive general issued arsenal , under command of 1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat, only surpassable by Squad 7 itself. Squad 5 Keeps the militia marching forward. They supply the military with the weaponry to dominate the field, the munitions to keep the enemy's hats flying, and the supplies to keep the military moving. Their squad maintains its valor through keeping the lifeline of Gallia secure and the resources moving under command of 2nd Lt. Cthulhu, so that we can continue to defend our country with the strength to back our pride. Squad 9 Focus is centered on Science and Mathematics with a strong influence on research. The advancing factor behind Gallian operations, always pushing forward to utilize new techniques and equipment on the battlefield under command of Lt.Victor. Squad 422 Penal squad, commanded by 2nd Lt. Milton, they charge into battle without a care in the world. Originally formed from a group of reformed criminals, taking on the jobs no other unit will. Squad 420 The penal recon unit, scouting behind Imperial lines. Splintered off of Squad 422, as these people excelled in reconnaisance and infiltration. Lead by Lt. Tsukuyomi. Squad E Brethren infantry, commanded by 2nd Lt. Miller, urban warfare operations and support experts, often mistaken for mercenaries.These troops fight on many different fronts in a variety of conflicts that Gallia is not always a part of but benefits from. Centurion Crew Proud sailors of the USG Centurion and USG Magnus, ruled by Cmdr. Sevkins, capable of waging war on any seafront, bringing the fight to the enemy with deadly artillery and an icebreaker to cut through the arctic itself. Ranks and Classes The community uses a ranking system for all of it's members, based on involvement in the militia. A member's rank can be determined by the insignia on their right shoulder, exception being uniforms of Squad E. From lowest to highest, these are: # Private # Lance Corporal # Corporal # Sergeant # Staff Sergeant # Warrant Officer # 2nd Lieutenant # 1st Lieutenant # Captain # Major # Lieutenant Colonel # Colonel There are also 8 classes, which determine your role on the battlefield, and can be determined by the insignia on each member's back. The classes are: * Scout * Shocktrooper * Lancer * Engineer * Sniper * Medic There is also the tank commander and Valkyrur class, but these are under construction. Members (Notice: only members with pages are found in this list) * [[Wolfgrom|'Col. Welkin Gunther']] * Col. Moon * [[Pieman697|'Cpt. Largo Potter']] * [[Mcloven|'Cpt. Vyse Inglebard']] * [[Sapphsy|'Cpt. Sapphsy']] * Headmaster Zaka * [[Bento|'1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat']] * 2nd Lt. Halo Chief * WO1 Mica Hawkins * WO1 Vanta Black * [[WOWOWpenguins|'Ssgt. Alicia Melchiott']] * [[TheTrueSheo|'Ssgt. Nils Daerden']] * Sgt. B. B. Wigga * Sgt. Shinoa * Cpl. Vandewalle * Lcpl. Gris * Pvt. SophieorScarlet '' Worlds The militia has a couple of public worlds, these being; World-Gallian-Camp.png|An outside militia headquarters camp. Link World-Bruhl-Image.png|Bruhl, a small countryside town. Link World-USG-Centurian.png|The Centurion, an Artic icebreaker, courtesy of the Gallian Navy. Link World-Gallian-Magnus.png|The Magnus, a repurposed Imperial submarine cruiser. Link Missions/Excursions The militia has mission and excursions which will be posted ahead of time on the group Discord server. Notable ones are; * Several recruitment raids, which are no longer done; * The reveal and look around Kerorin Town; * The beach visit with Squad 9 and E; * The millitia's excursion of the Climbing Carnival, a map created by Lt. Zaka (Rockydog); * The second excusion of the Climbing Carnival, with the reveal of the moon DLC. Trivia * Although a co-founder, WOWOWpenguins' later involvement in the militia has been not as prevolent. * The Militia has a strong hatred of all Imperials, and thus is in unofficial conflict with the Imperial Waifu Army. * Although not affiliated, the Principality will always be of support towards the LPD. * The public Homer Perron model is not affiliated in any way to the Principality of Gallia. Links Gallery Group Picture.png|Group picture of certain members from all squads. WhaleWatching.png|4 members whale-watching. Screenshot_3.png|Seasonal festivities. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-27_12-04-08.154.png|Officer's night out. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-17_21-44-11.545.png|Squad 422 group picture. Sq9.png|Group pic with Squad 9 members. Shop.png|Cpt. Potter being deceived by False Godd Howard. ExcClimb.png|The survivors of the climbing excursion. MoonExc.png|The few who made it to the moon on the second Climbing Carnival excursion. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-04_21-10-59.832.png|Picture of the beach visit from Sq.7 and E. VRChat 1920x1080 2019-11-09 18-31-03.398.png|The first ever staff meeting in VRChat. Beach2.png|Beach picture. Bruhl_roof.png|Members resting in the outskirt of Bruhl. MuuMuu.png|Our first Japanese member, MuuMuu. Category:Groups Category:Featured articles